Zoë
Zoë is the human sister of Kexon and a former resident of Metropolia. After the world was taken by the , she was captured by Nexko, and then later rescued by her brother. She then joined Kingdom Come. Story Life in Metropolia and Afterwords Zoë's childhood was mostly spent with her brother and their best friend Alice, who was also the daughter of the Empress. When Metropolia was engulfed in darkness, Zoë awoke in Nightverse, only to be captured by Nexko, who electrified her stable form periodically, giving Zoë powers related to electricity. Kingdom Come Her brother, Kexon, came to rescue them though, and brought everyone back to . Zoë took the news of her brother's transformation from human to harder than the rest of the rescued group. Wanting to be useful, she went to the NTM Cruiser's weapon storage and found a scythe that she trained with. Her powers grew quite dramatically, but her electricity was better conducted through the Gunblade, so she switched to that. After training to use her powers and settling in, Zoë began to see Castle Oblivion as her home. One day, Zoë was patrolling the white corridors of Castle Oblivion, when she came across a small Moogle named Mogmi. Zoë found the Moogle to be a delight, and then invited Mogmi to meet Kexon and the other members of Kingdom Come. After this, she convinced Mogmi to stay in Castle Oblivion and sell them the various items that they need. The Forgotten Revolt After Kingdom Come was lured to the newly revived Metropolia by the Forgotten Revolt, Zoë found herself in an abandoned hospital, pitted against Fuesona. After a short battle, the silver-haired adversary subdued her with anesthesia and strapped her to a hospital bed and left the room to look for supplies. Luckily, Mogmi had been tailing them and was able to free his blond friend. Meanwhile, Xyla was fighting Monica and Klayton outside the building. Monica sent a shock wave towards Xyla who then dodged the attack, allowing it to hit the hospital, collapsing the stairs and the only way out. Zoë and Mogmi then fled to the roof, where Fuesona was waiting. A skirmish followed, ending with Fuesona being knocked off the building, landing in a dark ally. Alive but injured, he groaned as his two combatants escaped from his grasp. After the battle was won, Zoë and Kexon decided to return to Castle Oblivion, where they were needed, rather than to live at home in Metropolia. Their parents were saddened by this, but understood their decision. After Kexon promises to call, the Gummi Ship lifts off, taking them, along with Alice and Xyla, away from their home once more. Weapon Zoë wields a Gunblade that she found in the NTM Cruiser's weapons storage. She also has other weapons that she uses, including a sitar that helps channel her electrical abilities. Zoë has also trained with a scythe before, and retains knowledge of how to use it in battle. Appearance Zoë has blond hair that she often wears in a French twist, however when worn down, her straight hair goes down to the top of her neck. Her bangs are cut shorter and stop right above her shockingly green eyes. She wears a classy white dress shirt with light gray pinstripes, that she likes to keep untucked with rolled up sleeves. Over this, Zoë wears a feminine black vest, with medium-sized glossy buttons. She also wears tight-fitting black pants over her slender legs, which resemble a cross between skinny jeans and dress pants. To top it all off, Zoë is never seen without her signature gray converse hi-tops, similar to what her twin brother wears. Personality As bold as Kexon is reserved, Zoë was born to stir up trouble. Ever since she was born, the girl always went against the social norm, deciding that she would rather set trends than follow them. This, of course, often got Zoë into trouble, but her twin brother always had a knack for getting her out of it. One of the best qualities of Zoë is her loyalty to loved ones, as she is always prepared to come to the aid of someone who is close to her. Her unyielding sense of right and wrong has gained Zoë the respect of countless people. Overall, Zoë is a headstrong girl who isn't afraid to let her opinion be heard. Quotes *''"Let's see here... knife, lock-pick, time bomb, handgun, grappling hook... here's my Chap Stick! Hmm... maybe I need to clean out my purse."'' *''"Touch me again and you lose an arm."'' In Battle *''"Electrify!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"You forced me to do this."'' *''"Don't say I didn't warn you!"'' Victory *''"Not so tough now are you?"'' *''"Oh, that's too bad. You didn't expect to get beaten by a girl, did you?"'' *''"That was easy."'' Defeat *''"Oh, I'll never hear the end of this!"'' *''"I can't believe I lost."'' Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos